paladinsfandomcom-20200223-history
Siege of Ascension Peak
Siege of Ascension Peak was an event celebrating the release of Khan and a new Siege map (Ascension Peak). The event was released on March 28, 2018 with OB68. Description The Ascended Returns! Paladin and Magistrate forces battle atop the sacred mountain of Ascension Peak. Join the fight and turn the tide of battle in favor of the Paladins, or defeat Jenos on behalf of House Aico. During the Siege, you may set off on 3 quest chains surrounding the assault of the mighty mountain temple. These quests will test your resolve, and you'll get sweet rewards in the form of Gold and VIP Points. The event will feature 3 exclusive bundles which each hold a Crest. Crests can be exchanged for any of the 3 new Roaming Emotes at the end of the 3 quest chains. Purchase all three exclusive event bundles to unlock the Limited Jenos Soul Eater Bundle for free! Lore This is Ascension Peak, for it was here that Jenos stepped into the sky and became one with the cosmos. Centuries passed as the faithful searched the stars, whispering that Jenos lived in the night sky. Most thought them mad. Many hopeful pilgrims arrived; lost souls, forever wishing they too could leave their past behind. Until a broken soldier witnessed the impossible. The Ascended returned. Jenos revealed what he had seen among the stars: the countless wonders, the unimaginable power, and a darkness that would one day threaten The Realm. The Ruby Throne Room was abuzz with the news: Jenos had returned. While her court gossiped, Lian spoke in hushed tones with a hulking figure: Khan, the Primus of House Aico, the General of its armies, and Chief Adviser to the throne. If Jenos could be convinced to join the Magistrate's armies, Lian could end this war; a victory that would give House Aico more power than ever before. The siege moves. Khan rallies his forces to battle, leading House Aico's royal guard to recruit the so-called god. And Khan does not take 'no' for an answer. Game mode Khan leads the Magistrate's forces into battle on Paladins' newest map: Ascension Peak. For a limited time, players will be able to join an Onslaught version of Ascension Peak. In this game mode, a team must achieve 400 tickets to win, or the team with the most tickets after 10 minutes, wins. These tickets are earned by eliminating enemy players or by controling the area in the middle of the map. This version of Onslaught has special gameplay modifiers: * Magistrate vs. Paladins: Players will be assigned a random character and represent either the Paladins or the Magistrate. Your mastery of each Champion will see you through to victory! * Evade Artillery Fire: Magistrate forces have Ascension Peak under constant fire! Dodge the explosives crashing down all around you. Watch out for Fire Bombs! * Ascended Abilities: The ascendance of Jenos has affected the battlefield. All Champions have 50% cooldown reduction -- can you handle your newfound power? Videos Paladins - New Map - Ascension Peak Paladins - Lore Cinematic - "Siege of Ascension Peak" External Links * Siege of Ascension Peak promo site Category:Events